El antiguo edificio del Ministerio
by Misila
Summary: Los muggles creen que si, al final de tu vida, te arrepientes de tus pecados, tu alma va al cielo. Si no, al infierno. Pero hay almas que no lo consiguen y se quedan atrapadas aquí. Y entonces comienzan los problemas… Para el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Terminado.
1. La historia del padre Benedict

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling._  
_

Este fic participa en el reto _Te potterizarás de terror_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Consistía en escribir un fic basándonos en alguna historia de terror que conociéramos. Y yo, reivindicando mis raíces, me he inspirado en una leyenda urbana (que puede que no sea tan leyenda) de mi querida Granada. Al final del fic hablaré de esa historia, porque es realmente interesante.

* * *

_**El antiguo edificio del Ministerio**_

* * *

**1**

_La historia del padre Benedict_

La tarde en la que ocurren los hechos que se narran a continuación es una de finales de diciembre, en la que las nubes que han estado presentes durante todo el día descargan toda la lluvia sobre buena parte de Reino Unido, volviendo todo el paisaje gris.

Daphne se acomoda en el sofá y observa a Theodore con preocupación. El joven está algo alicaído desde que se llevaron a su padre a Azkaban; aunque, si alguien le pregunta, él lo negará o, lo más probable, ni siquiera se dignará a responder a la cuestión.

Se han reunido en su casa. Porque, aunque sean los hijos de mortífagos, los cobardes, las serpientes, los villanos, ellos también tienen derecho a apoyarse mutuamente para sentirse menos miserables. Y no pueden acudir a nadie más; ahora son los parias de la sociedad mágica. Sólo se tienen los unos a los otros. Ahora han de estar más unidos que nunca.

—Tíos, parece que se haya muerto alguien—rezonga Blaise entonces. Tiene el brazo derecho rodeando el hombro de Pansy, aparentemente de forma casual, pero Daphne es capaz de ver más allá de ahí. La única que no lo ve es su amiga. De momento.

—¿Se te ocurre algo que hacer?—replica Greg, que desde la Batalla de Hogwarts no tiene tanta pinta de gorila como de costumbre. Quizá la falta de Vin tenga algo que ver.

—Pues…—Blaise mira por la ventana y sus ojos reflejan el primer relámpago de la tarde, que convierte el chaparrón en tormenta—. Viendo que el quidditch está descartado, y que nuestra querida Daphne aún no tiene un campo cubierto…

—Cierra el pico, Zabini—murmura ella, ofendida.

—… no nos queda más remedio que contar historias de miedo—concluye Blaise, ignorando la interrupción de su anfitriona.

Todos, incluso Theodore, lo miran con las cejas alzadas.

—Ya, claro—replica Pansy con sorna—. ¿Y por cuál empezamos? ¿Por ésas que los muggles creen, las de casas encantadas y almas en pena?

—Ésas darían miedo si no supiéramos que los fantasmas son inofensivos y los poltergeists simplemente tocapelotas sin descanso—apoya Astoria, que no está muy claro qué hace con los amigos de su hermana. Daphne todavía sigue queriendo mandarla a su habitación.

—Pero también hay leyendas mágicas que dan miedo—tercia Draco.

—¿Como, por ejemplo?

—La del antiguo edificio del Ministerio—aporta Theodore, interviniendo por vez primera.

Todos lo miran.

—¿Cuál es ésa?—inquiere Blaise con profundo interés.

Daphne sabe que al joven no le apetece hablar; nunca ha disfrutado mucho exteriorizando sus pensamientos, y le gusta aún menos cuando está rodeado de gente. No obstante, Theo ha cavado su propia tumba. Y ella también tiene curiosidad.

Después de unos segundos, Theodore se aclara la garganta y comienza a hablar con tono monocorde:

—¿Sabéis dónde está el antiguo edificio del Ministerio?—todos asienten—. Pues bien; en la Edad Media, en ese lugar había un convento y una iglesia muggles. Los muggles tienen sus propias creencias, y algunas parecen tener algo de cierto. Ésa en concreto se basa en que hay un ser superior que si, al final de tu vida te arrepientes de los pecados que has cometido y empiezas a creer en él, cuando mueres tu alma va al Paraíso. Si no te arrepientes o no crees, al Infierno.

»Pero hay almas que no consiguen pasar y se quedan atrapadas aquí. Y entonces comienzan los problemas.

»A finales del siglo pasado, un importante político mágico de entonces, Arcturus Cadwallader, paseaba con un carro de caballos por Spoonarch Street, donde se encontraba la iglesia. Al parecer, estaban oficiando un funeral. Cadwallader se asustó por la exagerada pompa fúnebre y trató de hacer que los caballos acelerasen, por lo que el carro volcó. Aplastó a varias personas, entre ellas varios niños de no más de diez años, que murieron en el acto. Tras la experiencia, utilizó la _imperius_ en las autoridades muggles pertinentes para que se cerrara esa iglesia.

»El párroco se tomó tan mal la noticia que, después de unos meses, enloqueció, y siguió volviendo todos los días allí y oficiando la misa para unos creyentes invisibles, hasta que sufrió un ataque al corazón mientras leía su libro sagrado en la cripta de la iglesia y murió. Sacaron su cadáver unos días más tarde, cuando ya empezaba a apestar, y lo enterraron en el pequeño cementerio del convento.

Theodore hace una pausa en su relato y Daphne busca inconscientemente su mano. La historia deja de causar tanto desasosiego a la joven cuando él se la estrecha un poco.

—¿Y ya está?—resopla Draco—. Pues vaya mierda de historia de miedo.

Theodore sonríe un poco.

—La historia interesante empieza ahora—aclara. Pansy se pega a Blaise, y los ojos del joven brillan, triunfantes, cuando logra encerrar a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Greg se da cuenta y suelta un gruñido despectivo antes de volver a mirar a Theodore—.

»Unos años después de la muerte del párroco, se fundó la empresa _Nimbus_, de escobas—todos vuelven a asentir—. Todo el mundo sabe que al principio no tuvo éxito. Pero no muchos se han dado cuenta de a qué se debió. Devlin Whitehorn, el creador de la franquicia, decidió demoler la iglesia muggle, junto con el convento, y construir su pequeña tienda de escobas ahí. Aunque más que una tienda, ese edificio se debería considerar un bloque de hormigón hueco—todos lo comprenden cuando piensan en el lugar. Esa construcción apenas tiene ventanas, y muros tan gruesos como dos Daphnes.

»Obviamente, para remodelarlo tuvieron que derribar los muros. Encontraron cosas francamente macabras…

—¿Como cuáles?—inquiere Draco, incapaz de disimular su interés. Astoria se ha hecho un ovillo, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas.

—Esqueletos humanos, de bebés y niñas pequeñas—todos se estremecen y Theodore sonríe un poco más, sabiendo que ha logrado el efecto que deseaba, aunque Daphne nota que aferra su mano con más fuerza, como para reconfortarla—. Dedujeron que las mujeres, cuando se quedaban embarazadas y no deseaban al niño, entraban en el convento y abortaban o mataban a los bebés al poco tiempo de nacer, y luego los emparedaban. Respecto a las niñas, existe la teoría de que los párrocos, que entre los muggles tienen fama de pedófilos, violaban a las niñas y las mataban para que no dijeran nada, lo cual explicaría que también estuvieran ahí sus cadáveres.

»Ése fue uno de los motivos por los que el primer intento de Whitehorn salió mal. Se corrió la voz de los macabros hallazgos. Además, durante años habían ocurrido extraños sucesos en esa zona; el más oscuro, el ahorcamiento de un mago de unos veinte años que vivía cerca del lugar, que dejó escrito que estaba aterrado porque _algo_ quería matarlo. Lo dieron por un suicidio, pero ¿por qué iba a hacer eso alguien que precisamente teme que lo asesinen?—deja la pregunta en el aire a propósito, escuchando el silencio. Ninguno de los presentes se atreve apenas a respirar.

»Lo peor fue cuando comenzaron a trabajar. Cosas que cambiaban de lugar, herramientas que desaparecían sin más… al principio pensaron que eran explosiones de magia involuntaria del bebé de una de las empleadas, que se lo llevaba para no dejarlo solo… pero los días en los que la mujer encontraba a alguien que lo cuidara también ocurrían esas cosas. Y por las noches, el guardia escuchaba pasos, voces, discusiones… y el edificio estaba vacío.

»Whitehorn no tuvo más remedio que trasladar su tienda, que había sido todo un fracaso, a otro emplazamiento. Durante dos años, el edificio estuvo abandonado.

»Y se repitió la historia, pero con otro negocio: la política. El edificio se convirtió en una sede del Ministerio, pero no duró mucho. Ocurrían cosas más preocupantes: manos invisibles que arrastraban a la señora de la limpieza por el pasillo, chillidos en el oído que nadie sabía de dónde venían… Los funcionarios estaban aterrorizados, y con razón.

»El hecho que obligó al Ministerio a trasladar su sede ocurrió apenas seis meses después de que el edificio comenzara a tener funciones administrativas. Esa noche, se oyeron gritos en las casas vecinas; incluso con los hechizos anti-muggles, ellos oyeron los alaridos de terror de un funcionario que guardaba la entrada al Departamento de Misterios, situado en el sótano. Pero nadie, ni brujo ni muggle, tuvo valor para ir a ver qué ocurría.

»Al día siguiente lo encontraron muerto. Había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Encontraron una pluma en una mano, y en la otra un pedazo de pergamino en el que decía "Benedict". Benedict era el nombre del párroco que enloqueció y murió unos años antes, cuando el edificio era aún una iglesia.

»El edificio fue desalojado en menos de una semana, y el Ministerio situó su sede en el lugar en que se encuentra hasta hoy. No obstante, aún hay gente, muggle y mágica, que asegura que ocurren cosas extrañas en la construcción, y que las provoca el fantasma del padre Benedict.

—Pero eso no puede ser. Los fantasmas no pueden cambiar cosas de sitio—rebate Blaise.

—Y los poltergeists nunca hacen verdadero daño—agrega Greg—. Bromas de mal gusto, sí; pero no matan a nadie.

—No todos los muertos son fantasmas y poltergeists—replica Theodore en tono misterioso. Se recuesta en el sofá—. Bueno, ¿más historias?

Todos se quedan en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acaban de oír. Quizá lo que más haya conmocionado y sorprendido a Daphne sea que nada de lo que conoce puede por sí mismo conformar una explicación lógica a la historia que ha contado Theodore. Parece increíble, y sin embargo…

—¡Cuenta otra!—pide Astoria, que ya parece haberse recuperado del desasosiego de la primera. Daphne la mira con sorpresa. Desde luego, para tener dieciséis años, su hermanita no es precisamente la muñequita frágil que tanto adoran sus padres.

—Bah, yo me sé una, pero comparado con ésa es una tontería—comenta Blaise. Astoria resopla.

—¡Pues entonces, vamos a ver si es verdad lo de las cosas raras!—propone.

—Astoria, vete a tu cuarto y no digas memeces—replica Daphne. No tiene el menor deseo de acercarse a lo que quiera que haya en ese lugar. El espíritu de un cura violador y loco no es algo que le interese especialmente ver.

—Pues es buena idea—Astoria sonríe a Blaise cuando encuentra en él a un cómplice—. Venga, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

—¿No somos mayorcitos para explorar casas encantadas?—replica Draco mordazmente, observando a Astoria con irritación.

—Cuando tuvimos edad, había una guerra, así que hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido de alguna manera—replica Blaise—. Y la dulce Astoria tiene la edad justa y adecuada para hacer tonterías, así que ¿por qué no?

En ese momento, Daphne Greengrass detesta profundamente a su amigo y su hermana.

* * *

Blaise no sabe por qué le atraía tanto la idea de visitar ese lugar abandonado y, según Nott y su historia, maldito.

Lo único de lo que está seguro es que la adrenalina que ya empieza a correr por sus venas ante la expectativa de una aventura –porque no sólo los Gryffindors tienen derecho a hacer estupideces; es algo propio de los jóvenes, independientemente de ser brujos o muggles, o de la casa en la que estén– es deliciosa. Y a él, que siempre le han gustado los misterios, que cuando algo le interesa lo investiga hacia la saciedad –tanto es así, que ya se sabe de memoria las expresiones faciales de Pansy y su significado y matices–, le encanta. Con todas las letras, en mayúscula y subrayado. Por una vez, puede olvidar que es un paria por haber perdido una guerra que nunca deseó. Está con sus amigos. Amigos un tanto extraños –sólo hay que ver a Nott–, pero amigos, al fin y al cabo.

La tormenta casi ha amainado, pero está anocheciendo y aún caen algunas gotas sobre ellos, que Pansy mira con rabia porque le están estropeando el pelo, Astoria saborea con su alegría casi infantil teniendo en cuenta que tiene dieciséis años y a Daphne y el resto le son totalmente indiferentes.

Blaise observa el edificio. Sí, Nott tenía razón cuando lo ha definido como un bloque de hormigón hueco. Las paredes que cubren los cuatro pisos dan la impresión de ser bastante gruesas, por no hablar de que apenas tiene ventanas, y éstas más bien deberían considerarse agujeros cuadrados. La puerta está forzada y entreabierta, quizá por otros jóvenes que ya hayan entrado ahí para vivir su aventura particular. El olor de la adrenalina que supuran los siete muchachos se mezcla con el de la lluvia.

—Bueno, ¿vamos?—sugiere Astoria, entusiasmada, dando pequeños saltitos.

Blaise asiente y entra el primero. Lo siguen Draco y Greg, y después Pansy y Daphne, que lleva a Astoria agarrada del codo por si se le ocurre despistarse. Theodore cierra la marcha, aparentemente indiferente al hecho de que acaben de entrar en un lugar en el que ocurren cosas extrañas, aunque ante ojos atentos se aprecia que mira hacia atrás con más frecuencia de la habitual y que sus movimientos delatan una inquietud no confesada.

Lo primero que ven es una amplia recepción. Al fondo hay unas escaleras enormes, imponentes, con ese brillo desvaído que da el lujo de antaño, que llevan a los pisos superiores, y dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Apenas entra luz en el lugar, por lo que todos sacan sus varitas y las encienden automáticamente.

Como no sabe qué mirar detenidamente antes, Blaise se decide por el suelo revestido de madera.

Y palidece.

Está lleno de arañazos. Como si alguien hubiese sido arrastrado y hubiese luchado con uñas y dientes para evitarlo. O como si alguien caminase arrastrando unas garras enormes. Blaise piensa en la cantidad de seres que podrían dejar esas marcas, pero sus teorías se van al traste cuando descubre, apenas visible entre el polvo que cubre el suelo, sangre. El joven traga saliva.

—¿Dónde murió el guardia?—inquiere Greg con curiosidad. Aparentemente, él no tiene miedo. O no se ha fijado en lo que tienen bajo los pies.

—En el sótano—responde Astoria rápidamente, que ha escuchado la historia de Theodore sin perderse ni una palabra—. En el mismo lugar en que encontraron muerto al padre Benedict.

—Pues vamos—Greg echa a andar hacia la derecha, pero Pansy lo coge del hombro, alarmada. Él la mira con ceño—. ¡Eh! ¿Qué…?

Pero Greg no continúa. Y todos comprenden por qué se ha callado.

Por la escalera bajan unas voces. Si se concentra, Blaise puede distinguir a dos hombres y una mujer, pero no entiende lo que dicen. Sí que se puede dar cuenta de que están discutiendo. El aliento se le congela en la garganta. El edificio estaba vacío… ¿no?

—¿Quiénes son?—inquiere Draco en voz baja. Inconscientemente, se ha ido pegando más a Greg. Igual que Daphne a Pansy, Astoria al rubio y el propio Blaise al resto de sus amigos.

—Quizá también hayan venido a entretenerse—sugiere Daphne con un hilo de voz. Es obvio que está aterrada. Entonces suelta un gemido ahogado—. ¿Dónde está Theo?

Todos miran alrededor, pero no hay ni rastro de su amigo más callado. Blaise intenta convencerse de que quizá Nott, silencioso y extraño como él solo, se ha acojonado y ha puesto pies en polvorosa antes que nadie y ya está en la calle.

—A lo mejor ha salido—expone Greg su teoría por él. Apenas se dan cuenta de que la discusión de los tres desconocidos ha cesado.

—Me hubiera…—Daphne ya no puede disimular su miedo—. Lo hubiera dicho. ¿Dónde está? ¡Theo!—lo llama, asustada—. ¡Theo!

_BUM_.

El sonido proviene de arriba. Quizá del piso más superior. Es como si algo enorme se hubiese caído. O chocado contra la pared. Los jóvenes miran al techo, alarmados.

—A lo mejor ha subido—sugiere Draco sin mucha convicción—. Puede que por… por otras escaleras.

—Vamos—Astoria ya no parece tan emocionada por explorar el edificio maldito. Da la impresión de que ver a su hermana asustada ha hecho que ella también se dé cuenta del peligro que corren.

Hechos una piña, sin que ninguno desee ser el primero ni el último –aun así, Draco y Blaise encabezan la comitiva y Greg la cierra–, los seis adolescentes se encaminan hacia las escaleras. Daphne tiene agarrada a Astoria con tanta fuerza que le hace daño, pero su hermana no se queja, sólo se aferra a Draco con su brazo libre, mientras que Pansy da una mano a Daphne y apoya la otra, que sujeta la varita, en el hombro de Blaise. Greg tiene una de sus manazas en la cintura de Daphne, y con la otra sujeta su varita y apunta a todos lados, intentando disimular su temblor.

Suben hasta el primer piso. Ante ellos tienen un pasillo larguísimo, con puertas entreabiertas a los lados y cortado por la mitad por otro transversal. Blaise alza su varita para iluminar todo lo posible.

Entonces, rápido como un rayo blanco, _algo_ sale de una habitación y se acerca a ellos. Los jóvenes gritan y retroceden hasta que se encuentran con la pared para frenar su huida, y una maldición proveniente de la varita de Greg cruza el pasillo y _atraviesa_ esa _cosa_.

Sea lo que sea, se desvanece cuando está a punto de alcanzarlos. Todos alcanzan a oír una risa despectiva antes de que la puerta más cercana se cierre de un portazo. El chillido de Pansy ahoga los del resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Vámonos!—ruega—. Por favor, vámonos, vámonos de aquí, Theo tiene que estar fuera, por favor…—gimotea.

Blaise la rodea con los brazos en un intento de tranquilizarla. No lo logra, ni por asomo, pero al menos Pansy deja de suplicar que salgan de ahí y se queda aferrada a él, temblando y soltando quedos sollozos.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Theo—musita Blaise, que también está asustado, pero supone que ha de disimularlo—. Y luego nos largamos de esta mierda.

Tanto a él como a los demás les queda claro que utilizar esa palabra para referirse al lugar en el que están no es la mejor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido. Blaise nota cómo algo frío, algo que no puede calificarse sino de _muerto_, lo agarra por el tobillo y tira de él.

El muchacho pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, mientras _eso_ lo arrastra, alejándolo de sus compañeros. Greg se agacha y agarra su brazo, tirando de él. Blaise nota las dos fuerzas: por un lado, Gregory, intentando acercarlo a ellos; por el otro, la mano invisible del padre Benedict, fría, muerta, que trata de alejarlo de sus compañeros.

Para horror de Blaise, pierde Greg. Su brazo se escurre entre los grandes dedos de su amigo. Gritando, aterrado, el joven intenta evitar que _eso_ siga arrastrándolo, aferrándose al suelo y levantándose las uñas. Atina a ver a Greg y los demás haciendo un amago de seguirlo, pero luego escucha un chillido y comprende que ellos también tienen problemas.

Su resistencia no tiene éxito. El padre Benedict lo arrastra con insultante facilidad a una de las habitaciones. Blaise mira alrededor y descubre que está en una especie de taller, con herramientas abandonadas. Sin embargo, cuando intenta salir, la puerta por la que ha entrado se cierra de repente, con violencia.

—¡Abre!—ordena a _eso_, asustado—. ¡Déjame salir! ¡Draco! ¡Pansy, Greg, Daphne! ¡Astoria! ¡Theodore! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Escucha sus gritos amortiguados, pero se da cuenta de que no le están respondiendo; es más bien como si chillaran de terror.

Y entonces lo oye.

Es un aliento tan frío como la muerte, que acompaña un grito en su oreja. Blaise alcanza a identificar la voz como una de las que ha oído discutir y suponer, aunque desprende demasiado rencor para ser humana, que su propietario es un anciano.

—_Os arrepentiréis…_

El joven no sabe nada más.

* * *

Mientras algo invisible arrastra a Blaise por el pasillo, Astoria ve en el techo luces redondas que se mueven, haciendo zigzag y sin una dirección fija. Sus ojos grises se quedan clavados ahí, aterrados. Es entonces cuando se percata de que las luces no están yendo a ningún lado. Están escribiendo.

—O… Os….

—¡Astoria!—exclama Daphne, asustada.

La muchacha se da cuenta de que no son las letras lo único que se mueven. Nota una caricia en el pelo y un aliento frío en la nuca. Mira a su hermana y sus amigos, que se han separado de ella. _No_, se corrige. Mientras trataba de descifrar lo que estaban escribiendo las luces, es ella la que se ha alejado del grupo unos cinco metros por el pasillo. No le importa en ese momento. Está lívida de terror. Y aún más cuando _algo_ le acaricia el cuello.

Y no puede resistirlo más. Con un chillido, echa a correr hacia ellos, pero tropieza con algo (pese a que juraría que no había nada en el pasillo cuando Blaise lo ha iluminado) y cae al suelo. Sin querer correr la misma suerte que el joven, Astoria se levanta rápidamente y se refugia en los brazos de la primera persona que encuentra, que resulta ser Draco Malfoy. El rubio le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber muy bien cómo consolarla, hasta que Daphne lo aparta y toma el relevo.

—Por Salazar, vámonos de aquí—susurra Greg, cuya expresión asustada contrasta extrañamente con su corpulencia.

—Tenemos que rescatar a Zabini de esa cosa y encontrar al gilipollas de Nott. Y como esté fuera y esto sea una broma, lo mato—jura Draco, sin apartar la vista de la menor de las Greengrass. Astoria comienza a sentirse vigilada por algo más que el rubio, mientras un horror creciente ante la idea de estar más tiempo en ese lugar se apodera de ella. Sin embargo, Pansy, por su parte, traga saliva y también asiente.

—Yo quiero irme—susurra Astoria, aterrada—. Por favor. Quedaos vosotros, pero yo quiero ir a casa.

—Alguien podría desaparecerse con ella a nuestra casa—sugiere Daphne.

—Yo—Pansy se acerca a Astoria y la toma de la mano. No obstante, cuando gira sobre sí misma no se esfuma, sino que está a punto de caer al suelo—. No puedo—musita.

—Debe de ser porque aún hay hechizos anti-aparición, de cuando el Ministerio estaba aquí—especula Daphne. Astoria suelta un sollozo.

—Merlín, niña, deja de llorar—resopla Draco, exasperado. A Astoria se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo; detesta que le hablen así—. No va a pasar nada. Encontramos a Zabini y Nott, volvemos a tu casa y si quieres te leo un cuento para que te duermas, nena. ¿Sí?

—No le hables así a mi hermana, Malfoy—le espeta Daphne, repentinamente enfadada. No obstante, su cabreo no puede ocultar el pánico que invade sus ojos grises desde que Theodore ha desaparecido—. Vamos a encontrar a Theo y a Blaise y luego nos vamos a casa, ¿vale, Astoria?

Su hermana asiente y se aferra a su mano.

La idea más lógica sería ir a rescatar a Blaise, que, pese a no estar seguros de tras qué puerta se lo ha llevado el padre Benedict, saben que está en ese piso. Pero cuando Greg empieza a andar hacia ahí y los demás se disponen a seguirle, escuchan con claridad el grito aterrado de Blaise:

—¡Abre! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Pansy! ¡Draco, Greg, Daphne! ¡Astoria! ¡Theodore! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Y luego, un golpe sordo que termina con los gritos de su amigo.

—Vamos—murmura Draco, pese a que su rostro tiene tan poco color como los del resto.

No obstante, antes de que reanuden la marcha, todos ven, con toda claridad, algo negro y enorme que se acerca a ellos desde el fondo del larguísimo pasillo. Astoria lo reconoce como un enorme fichero. La muchacha está a punto de desmayarse cuando comprende que eso pesa al menos trescientas libras. Daphne y el resto reaccionan por ella y corren hacia las escaleras para subir al piso siguiente. Escuchan un enorme estruendo que indica que el fichero se ha estrellado en la pared, donde deberían haber estado ellos.

Cuando llegan a la planta, sin embargo, se encuentran con que ahí no hay largos pasillos. Es como si ahí hubieran existido oficinas separadas por esas mamparas de papel. Y como si las hubieran destrozado. Hay multitud de objetos fuera de su lugar: mesas volcadas, pergaminos desperdigados y sillas completamente hechas añicos.

—¿Theo?—musita Daphne, dudosa. Suelta a su hermana y se aventura a dar un paso lejos del grupo. No ocurre nada, así que da otro—. Theo, si estás ahí, sal; esto no tiene gracia y a ti ni siquiera te gustan las bromas—confiada quizá porque no haya pasado nada, se aleja unos metros de sus amigos—. Theo… ¡AH!

Daphne da un salto cuando lo que queda de una silla de madera se mueve unos metros hasta estamparse en uno de los muros de hormigón, como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada. Sólo que no hay _nadie_. Entonces mira a sus amigos, dispuesta a volver a ellos, pero para su sorpresa los descubre lívidos.

—Daphne, tú… ahí… detrás…—intenta explicar Pansy, con un nudo en la garganta.

La joven intuye lo que quiere decir su amiga. No obstante, no quiere verlo. Astoria observa cómo, sin embargo, su hermana se gira lentamente para encarar lo que ellos ya han visto.

Todos están habituados a ver fantasmas; en Hogwarts hay decenas de ellos. Pero éste es distinto; ni siquiera están seguros de que pueda ser catalogado como fantasma, pero lo que sí saben es que es infinitamente peor. Está vestido con hábitos típicos para oficiar una Eucaristía, ropas raídas y rotas. Tiene una nariz aguileña, delgada y pequeña, unos ojos pequeños, entrecerrados, acusadores… pero lo peor es su boca, que conforma una sonrisa demasiado amplia, horrorosa, enloquecida.

Daphne grita. Y grita, y grita, pero no es capaz de moverse, está demasiado aterrorizada. _Eso_ se acerca a ella lentamente. Sin andar; parece que se desliza por el suelo. Greg es el único capaz de acercarse a ella y tirar de su brazo para alejarla. Luego, todos juntos retroceden, al tiempo que el padre Benedict avanza hacia ellos. Los jóvenes se encuentran con la pared para frenar su huida.

Y, justo cuando el espectro está tan cerca de los cinco que podría soplar para apartarles el flequillo de la frente, las luces de sus varitas se apagan súbitamente.

—¡Me cago en la puta!—sisea Draco intentando iluminar la estancia, enfadado y aterrado. En la oscuridad a la que sus ojos aún no se han habituado del todo, rota sólo por la débil luz que se cuela por las escasas ventanas, Blaise percibe los aspavientos del rubio para encender su varita—. Joder… ¡_Lumos_! ¡_Lumos_! ¡_Incendio_! ¿Por qué cojones no se enciende?

—Es _eso_—susurra Pansy en voz baja—. No quiere que haya luz, y la está quitando.

—Y una mierda—murmura Greg, que siempre ha tenido la cabeza demasiado dura como para sentir demasiado miedo en ocasiones que lo merecen—. ¿Me escuchas? ¡No vas a hacernos nada, hijo de puta!

—_No blasfemes._

Todos se quedan quietos, porque ninguno de ellos ha pronunciado esas palabras. Sin duda, la única criatura a la que pueden atribuir esos actos es _eso_. El padre Benedict. O lo que queda de él.

—¡ESTOY HARTA!—chilla entonces Astoria, soltándose bruscamente de su hermana. En la oscuridad, tropieza con algo, trastabilla y está a punto de caerse—. ¡YO ME VOY!, ¿ME OÍS? ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TODO ESTO! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!

—¡Astoria, no!—la previene su hermana, pero todos escuchan los pasos de la menor de las Greengrass bajando las escaleras a todo correr, aterrada—. ¡Astoria, ven aquí! ¡Ven!

—¡NO, DAPHNE! ¡NO VOY! ¡YO ME VOY A CASA! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡ANTES DE QUE _ÉL_ VUELVA A TOCARME! ¡VOY A…!

Draco, Greg, Pansy y Daphne nunca llegan a enterarse de lo que iba a hacer Astoria Greengrass. Un fuerte golpe pone fin a sus palabras. Daphne grita su nombre, asustada, y lo único que impide que corra tras ella es el fuerte agarre de Pansy y Greg. Se retuerce e intenta liberarse, mientras las lágrimas bajan, por fin, por sus mejillas.

—¡Daphne, espera…! ¡Eh, Daphne, vamos…! ¡Ahora vamos a por ella, de verdad!—intenta calmarla Draco, sin éxito. La joven está fuera de sí, demasiado aterrada para razonar. Han desaparecido su novio y su hermana y acaba de ver el rostro fantasmal, muerto, de un cura con afición por violar niñas y después emparedarlas. No está en condiciones de tranquilizarse.

—¡Es mi hermana! ¡Y esa cosa va a…!

Pero otro grito ahoga el de Daphne. Uno perteneciente a la persona por la que han subido dos pisos. Y proviene de debajo de ellos.

—¡No! ¡No!—escuchan chillar a Theodore. El sonido les hiela la sangre; nunca han oído al joven levantar la voz, mucho menos han sentido tanto terror impregnado en las palabras que escuchan, dando la impresión de que le desgarran la garganta al muchacho.

—¡Theo!—grita Daphne, reconociéndolo, más asustada que antes, casi con pánico.

—¡Vete! ¡VETE! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡_Desmaius_! ¡_Sectumsempra_! ¡_Crucio_! ¡VETE!

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este primer capítulo tiene exactamente 4890 palabras. Ésta es la primera historia de terror que escribo, así que no sé si habréis pasado miedo leyéndolo. Desde luego, yo lo he pasado escribiéndolo…

¿Qué creéis que le ha pasado a Theodore? ¿Y a Blaise? ¿Y a Astoria?


	2. El gato y el ratón

**2**

_El gato y el ratón_

_Ya se ha ido._

Theodore aún tiembla de arriba abajo. Duda que haya estado más asustado en alguna ocasión durante los anteriores dieciocho años de su vida. Lo que más quiere ahora mismo es quedarse donde está, en ese lóbrego rincón que no reconoce, hecho un ovillo. Desde luego, con los fuertes latidos que da su corazón, que le atascan la garganta y le dificultan la respiración, es algo bastante probable.

Mira alrededor. Está muy oscuro, pero supone que está en el sótano del antiguo edificio del Ministerio. Y hace frío, mucho frío; más del habitual, incluso tratándose de diciembre y de Reino Unido. No puede ser natural.

El joven no recuerda cómo ha llegado hasta ahí; si hace memoria, se ve con sus amigos en la entrada del antiguo edificio del Ministerio, y luego… luego esa voz helada en su oído, ese soplo de muerte. Y ya está. Ha debido de perder el conocimiento después.

Y cuando ha despertado y ha visto ese hombre, ese rostro… por Merlín, Theodore creía que el miedo lo iba a matar. Y además, ningún hechizo parece hacerle efecto: todos lo atravesaban como si fuera niebla. Es como un fantasma, sólo que mil veces más terrorífico. Theodore sabe, pese a no haberlo visto antes, que es el padre Benedict.

Se levanta y sale de esa habitación, sin importarle que las piernas no lo sostengan, que tenga la garganta despellejada por dentro a causa de los alaridos de terror que no ha podido reprimir al ver esos rasgos horripilantes tan cerca de él o que su varita no se encienda por muchas veces que repita el hechizo, tan sencillo que se siente ridículo por no ser capaz de iluminar su camino. No comprende por qué la magia ha dejado de funcionar, y no comprender lo asusta; y aún más saber que está indefenso ante _eso_. No se ha sentido tan vulnerable desde que murió su madre, hace trece años.

Cuando sube las primeras escaleras que encuentra y, para su alivio, llega al vestíbulo, escucha varios gritos, provenientes de los pisos superiores. Se concentra, intentando descifrarlos.

—¡NO, NO ME VOY A IR DE AQUÍ SIN MI HERMANA!—sin duda, es Daphne. Theodore se permite sonreír un poco; menudo carácter se gasta su novia—. ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA LE HA HECHO ALGO! ¡Y COMO LA TOQUE…!

—¡Daphne, cálmate!—ésa es Pansy, conciliadora—. ¡Vamos a encontrarlos, a Theodore, a Blaise y a Astoria! ¡Pero no podemos separarnos! ¡Si lo hacemos, le será más fácil cogernos!

Theodore suspira, aliviado, cuando reconoce el resto de las voces rebatiendo la postura de Pansy. Salvo la de Astoria y la de Blaise. A la hermana de su novia debe de haberle ocurrido algo realmente grave para que Daphne chille de esa manera. Y Blaise… ¿dónde estará?

Intentando no mirar a los lados, deseando no encontrarse de nuevo con el terrorífico rostro del padre Benedict, Theodore sube las escaleras casi a ciegas; está muy oscuro y, en ese lugar, su varita es totalmente inútil.

Tropieza con algo y cae al suelo. El joven no se preocupa en exceso hasta que palpa una mano. _Una mano humana_. Palidece y se está quieto, lívido de terror. Entonces nota una extraña opresión en la espalda, como si alguien estuviera arrodillado sobre él.

—Vete—susurra con la voz rota. Jamás ha tenido tanto miedo. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no se atreve siquiera a abrirlos, porque sabe que si lo hace verá ese rostro aterrador de nuevo ante él y prefiere cualquier cosa antes que enfrentarse de nuevo a _eso_—. Por favor—algo inaudito, pues Theodore jamás suplica nada.

Tan repentinamente como ha comenzado, la presión termina. Theodore escucha un extraño ruido bajando las escaleras, como algo rodando. Entonces eso encaja con el fragmento de la conversación de sus amigos que ha oído. Ésa es Astoria Greengrass. Ese cabrón se la está llevando hacia el sótano, como ha hecho con él. Y quizá ella no tenga la misma suerte que Theodore.

Cuando logra encontrar un resquicio de valor, que no obstante a él le parece suficiente para que le permitan ingresar en Gryffindor si lo exige, Theodore se levanta y abre un poco los ojos, temeroso; para su alivio, no ve el rostro del padre Benedict ante él. Se pregunta si ha de subir o bajar, y tras unos segundos se decide por la primera opción. Abajo está Astoria, que obviamente necesita ayuda, pero también está _eso_. Aunque el joven empieza a dudar que ese ser sea lo suficientemente parecido a ellos como para verse obligado a seguir las reglas del espacio. Quizá él sí pueda aparecerse y desaparecerse en ese lugar; quizá sea un tipo de magia diferente, y quizá tenga la capacidad de inhibir la de Theodore.

Llega al primer piso y mira alrededor. No hay nadie; sólo un larguísimo pasillo y un enorme archivador que se ha estrellado con la pared más cercana. Theodore trata de atravesar la densa oscuridad con los ojos, sin éxito. De nuevo, intenta encender su varita. No lo consigue, aunque tampoco esperaba otra cosa.

Es entonces cuando escucha a alguien bajando por el piso superior. Pese a saber que es inútil, tiene demasiado arraigado el reflejo de alzar su varita para defenderse.

—¡Tú! ¡No te…! ¡Theo!

El joven escucha los pasos apresurados de Daphne acercarse a él. La joven lo rodea con los brazos, y sólo entonces Theodore se permite tranquilizarse. Ha reconocido a Daphne y gracias a ello puede estar unos segundos sin los nervios de punta. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos, sintiendo que todo está en su sitio.

—Theo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa cosa?—inquiere Daphne, temblorosa. Theodore abre los ojos de nuevo e intenta reconocer sus rasgos, y en cuanto se fija en su nariz respingona la abraza de nuevo; quiere salir de ahí, _tienen _ que salir de ahí. Pero antes…

—Astoria—musita—. Daphne, estaba ahí, en la escalera; he tocado su mano. Se la ha llevado abajo.

—Lo sé. También tiene a Blaise… en una de estas habitaciones.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

Daphne suspira.

—Están arriba. Nos hemos separado.

—¿Qué?—Theodore no puede creer que sus amigos sean tan imbéciles para haber llegado a esa conclusión. Si están juntos, al menos saben quién falta. Si no, el padre Benedict puede hacer con ellos lo que le plazca, sin que nadie los eche de menos—. Tenemos que volver con ellos, Daphne; y luego, salir de aquí.

—Vamos a por Blaise—sugiere ella. Señala una de las habitaciones—. Me parece que está ahí. El… el espectro lo ha arrastrado por el pasillo. Pero no lo hemos visto, ha sido…—no termina la frase.

Tratando de no mirar lo que hay en las estancias con las puertas entreabiertas, ambos echan a andar lentamente por el pasillo, con las manos entrelazadas, intentando disimular su miedo. Cuando llegan a la puerta, Theodore tira y empuja, pero ésta no cede.

—¡_Alohomora_!—exclama Daphne.

—Eso no sirve para nada. La magia no funciona aquí.

Justo entonces, escuchan sobre ellos un chillido inconfundible: Pansy Parkinson. Casi al mismo tiempo, algo se mueve al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Pansy!—es Blaise; su voz suena débil, y Theodore se pregunta si el padre Benedict le habrá hecho algo. El joven da unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Abre! ¡Abre la puta puerta de una vez y déjame salir!

—¡Blaise, somos nosotros!—exclama Daphne.

—¡Abridme!—más que una orden, es una súplica.

Theodore le da una patada a la puerta y trata de abrirla. Como no lo consigue, prueba de nuevo. Después de unos seis intentos, finalmente, la madera cede y se abre con un chirrido.

Blaise sale en cuanto tiene suficiente espacio para hacerlo. Está temblando de arriba abajo, y tiene un corte en la sien, además de los dedos ensangrentados y las uñas levantadas (quizá en un intento desesperado por escapar), pero el dolor que probablemente sienta no parece importarle; Theodore nunca lo ha visto tan asustado.

—¿Estás bien?—inquiere Daphne. Blaise la mira con los ojos desorbitados y niega con la cabeza.

—No quiere que salgamos de aquí con vida—aporta Theodore, comprendiendo en ese momento por qué han podido liberar a Blaise—. Y si no lo consigue con todos, al menos se cobrará una víctima. La más joven.

—Astoria—musita Daphne. Se gira para dirigirse a las escaleras, pero algo la detiene.

Es, de nuevo, el padre Benedict. Sólo que ahora no sonríe. Ahora su rostro es aún más aterrador, porque parece enfadado, casi más desquiciado que antes. Theodore tira del brazo de la joven para alejarla de _eso_. Por su parte, Blaise parece estar a punto de echar a correr, y no está del todo claro qué se lo impide. Quizá que la única vía de escape está cortada por el espectro.

—_Tendrá su muerte… no podrás evitarlo._

Tan rápido como ha aparecido, desaparece. Sin embargo, apenas tienen tiempo para meditar el significado de lo que ha dicho, porque entonces escuchan un grito en el piso superior. Con la idea de que tienen que estar unidos para evitar que _esa cosa_ siga haciendo daño, Theodore tira de Daphne y se asegura de que Blaise lo siga hasta las escaleras. Las suben lentamente.

El segundo piso está vacío. Theodore observa cómo todo está destrozado y no puede evitar acordarse de las leyendas sobre la Casa de los Gritos; ¿por qué ese ser hace eso?

—¡Cuidado!

Theodore se aparta justo a tiempo para evitar que un bolígrafo le acierte en la cabeza. Mira alrededor, buscando a quien lo ha lanzado, pero los únicos que hay en ese lugar, aparte de él, son Daphne y Blaise. No puede evitar alarmarse. El bolígrafo no ha sido lanzado sólo para hacer daño. Ha sido lanzado como una flecha, para clavarse en alguien y _matarlo_.

—Deben de estar arriba—musita Daphne, que es la que más entera parece de los tres. Blaise sacude la cabeza, pero no se atreve a hablar para decir lo que todos quieren: salir de ahí ya. Y vivos.

* * *

Pansy observa una y otra vez su mano. Aún no está segura de cómo se ha hecho eso. Tampoco sabe con certeza _quién_ le ha hecho _eso_. O _qué_.

Tiene una mordida entre el pulgar y el índice. No sabe exactamente cómo ha ocurrido, sólo que han escuchado ruidos subiendo las escaleras después de que Daphne las bajara, y han reaccionado subiendo corriendo y sin mirar atrás hasta la última planta, que es exactamente igual que la anterior. Y apenas unos segundos después de llegar, ha notado un dolor agudo en la mano, y cuando ha mirado, tenía la marca de los dientes.

—Esto no puede ser—murmura Draco, observando su mano—. Por Merlín, es de locos…

En ese momento, escuchan pasos subiendo la escalera. Tras unos segundos, distinguen a tres personas. Pansy suspira, aliviada, al reconocer a Blaise, Daphne y Theodore.

—¡Estáis bien!—exclama, echándose a los brazos de Blaise. Él parece algo perdido, pero se aferra a ella y rehúsa soltarla, sin importarle que sus dedos duelan más al hundirlos entre la ropa de la muchacha—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?—el joven sólo niega con la cabeza, sin el menor deseo de responder.

—Bueno, estamos ya todos—dice Draco.

—Falta mi hermana—apunta Daphne.

—Pues vamos… Parece que el… el… _eso_ se ha tranquilizado—comenta Greg en voz baja, como para que no le oiga, mirando alrededor con temor.

Los seis jóvenes bajan hasta el vestíbulo, temblorosos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran un poco a la oscuridad del lugar, Theodore señala el lugar por donde se encuentra el sótano.

Pero justo entonces una sacudida del suelo hace que todos se tambaleen. Dan unos pasos, pero de nuevo el suelo tiembla, y manda a Greg y a Pansy derechos al suelo.

—¿Qué…?—empieza Draco, mirando alrededor. Un rugido de las paredes hace que comprenda lo que está ocurriendo—. ¡Es un terremoto! ¡Esto se viene abajo!

Ninguno recuerda que en Reino Unido no hay temblores de tierra. Pansy ni siquiera tiene la más mínima idea sobre los movimientos de las placas tectónicas. Pero piensa, acertadamente, que lo que está ocurriendo no puede ser natural. El padre Benedict quiere acabar con Astoria y no desea que nadie se lo impida.

—¡Astoria!—Daphne echa a andar hacia la puerta que lleva a las escaleras del sótano, pero Theodore la sujeta—. ¡Theo, suéltame!—ordena—. ¡Tengo que…!

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. El edificio se nos viene encima—replica él. No quiere que ella tenga que ver esa cosa, no más veces de las necesarias.

—¿Y mi hermana?

—Más vale uno que todos—quien pronuncia esas palabras es Blaise, hablando por primera vez desde que lo han rescatado de la habitación en la que los ha encerrado el padre Benedict. Su voz suena rota—. Salgamos de aquí.

—¡No!—chilla Daphne, intentando resistirse; Theodore la arrastra hacia la salida con ayuda de Greg, con cada vez más dificultades para caminar debido al temblor del suelo, ignorando los arañazos y las patadas que recibe cada vez que la muchacha se revuelve—. ¡Soltadme!—ruge, mostrando una fuerza inusitada en su cuerpo menudo y delgado—. ¡Tengo que ir a por Astoria! ¡Es mi hermana!

Pero Theodore no le hace caso. Sale con los demás al amparo de la noche sin luna y no deja de caminar hasta que se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de él, mientras observa cómo enormes piedras del techo empiezan a desprenderse. Daphne grita, llora e insulta, pero nadie le presta atención. Todos están demasiado ocupados mirando cómo el edificio se viene abajo.

—¡Esperad!—exclama Greg entonces—. ¿Dónde se ha quedado Draco?

La respuesta es dolorosamente obvia: en el antiguo edificio del Ministerio, el bloque de hormigón hueco, la misma construcción que se está reduciendo a escombros ante sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando Astoria despierta en el sótano, no ve absolutamente nada. Todo está tan negro que al principio le da la impresión de que se ha quedado ciega. Y hace mucho frío. Demasiado.

Pero algo le dice que no es así.

La muchacha se incorpora y se levanta, con todo el cuerpo dolorido y tiritando. No es hasta varios segundos después que recuerda lo ocurrido: bajaba las escaleras, huyendo de _eso_… y se lo encontró de frente. Y luego escuchó esa voz gélida al oído, y eso fue demasiado para su asustada mente, o quizá el padre Benedict tuvo algo que ver en que se desmayase.

Sea como sea, Astoria tiene claro que tiene que salir de ahí. Antes de volver a verlo. Antes de que…

Nota que todo empieza a moverse. La joven cae al suelo, y se corta las palmas de las manos con algo afilado. Por el sonido que, a pesar de su grito de dolor, escucha, deduce que son pequeños pedazos de cristal. Camina unos metros, tambaleándose y con las manos sangrando, hasta que da con la pared. La palpa y avanza de lado, aterrada, deseando encontrar la salida mientras las sacudidas se hacen más fuertes.

Entonces ve la puerta, sólo a unos centímetros de su ensangrentada mano derecha. Astoria se alegraría, pero está demasiado preocupada preguntándose de dónde viene la luz que le ha permitido encontrar la puerta, porque está segura de que antes no estaba. Casi sin poder respirar, se da la vuelta.

Ante ella tiene al padre Benedict. No obstante, ahora no sonríe como antes. Ahora la mira con auténtico odio, y sus hábitos rasgados y rotos parecen flotar a su alrededor. La luz blanquecina, enfermiza, que irradia, es la que ha ayudado a Astoria a descubrir la puerta.

—Déjame salir—susurra, aterrada, pegándose todo lo que puede a la madera.

—_No_—la voz que sale de la garganta fantasmal de lo que tiene enfrente es grave, bronca. Casi triste. Desentona con la rabia que destilan los ojos del espectro.

Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Astoria.

—Por favor… por favor, déjame salir—ruega. Se gira y trata de abrir la puerta con desesperación sin importarle que los cristales se claven más hondo en su carne, mientras una nueva sacudida amenaza con tirarla al suelo—. ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ábrela!

—_No_.

La voz suena más cercana que antes. Astoria se gira, y descubre que el padre Benedict ha avanzado hacia ella, y ahora sólo los separan metro y medio. Gracias a la extraña luz que emite _eso_, la joven ve en el suelo los pedazos de cristal con los que se ha cortado, y su propia sangre ensuciando las baldosas llenas de polvo.

—¡Abre!—chilla la joven, aporreando la puerta—. ¡Daphne! ¡Ayúdame! ¡DAPHNE!

—_No vendrá_—le asegura el fantasma. Astoria se queda helada cuando escucha su voz prácticamente en su nuca. Y luego un contacto helado, _muerto_, en la cintura. No se atreve a darse la vuelta; su mente es un remolino de horror. Recuerda lo que ha contado Theodore sobre las niñas emparedadas y se traga el vómito que sube por su garganta, deseando estar en cualquier parte, _cualquiera_, menos ahí. Esto no puede estar pasando—. _Nadie vendrá_.

—Sí vendrá—Astoria cierra los ojos cuando nota el aliento helado, putrefacto, del padre Benedict, en la nuca—. Vendrán…—se gira con brusquedad cuando la mano helada del párroco se mueve—. ¡Suéltame!—pero apenas lo dice, en un movimiento rápido, demasiado para que pueda captarlo el ojo humano, el padre Benedict le sujeta las muñecas con tanta fuerza que le hace daño—. ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME IRME!—escucha su risa despectiva, acompañada de un aire con olor a muerto que permanecerá en la memoria de Astoria hasta el momento de su muerte. Un momento que se le presenta horriblemente cercano.

Nota una nueva sacudida del suelo, y escucha cómo algo enorme cae sobre ellos, pero el padre Benedict no se tambalea. Sí lo hace ella, que estaría en el suelo de no ser por las manos del espectro sujetándole las muñecas. Astoria mira el rostro que tanto pánico le causa a través de un velo de lágrimas; alguien que no se inmuta por estímulos tan físicos no puede ser de este mundo.

—_Se han ido_—susurra—. _Ya no nos incomodarán más…_

—¡No, no se han ido!—Astoria se niega a creer que su hermana y sus amigos la hayan abandonado—. ¡No se han ido! ¡Daphne! ¡DAPHNE! ¡DRACO! ¡THEO! ¡BLAISE, PANSY, GREG! ¡AYUDA!

De nuevo, el mundo tiembla bajo los pies de Astoria. Entonces, para su sorpresa, el padre Benedict la suelta, haciendo que caiga al suelo. La joven no se clava de nuevo los cristales por unos centímetros. Se pone en pie como puede y se aleja de él todo lo posible, hasta que se da con la pared del fondo. El párroco se desliza hacia ella y sonríe. Una sonrisa que transmite de todo menos lo que se supone que ha de transmitir una sonrisa. El grito de horror se queda atascado en la garganta de Astoria cuando una mano fantasmal, más helada que el propio sótano, se cierra en torno a su cuello.

—_No vendrán. Estás sola_.

El padre Benedict hace más fuerte su agarre y entonces la mente de Astoria se vacía de cualquier pensamiento con un mínimo de racionalidad. La joven chilla, patalea y trata de soltarse, llamando a su hermana y a sus amigos a voz en grito, con la esperanza cada vez más vana de que vengan y la ayuden a liberarse de _eso_.

Cuando está a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, el espectro deja de apretar su garganta. Astoria cae al suelo de rodillas y entonces ve la puerta entreabierta al otro lado. Se arrastra lo más rápido que puede, clavándose los cristales en el pecho, el estómago y las piernas, porque no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, acercándose a su última esperanza, pero el padre Benedict le coge la trenza rubia para impedirle huir. Astoria sigue intentando avanzar, sin importarle el dolor que le produce la pérdida de sus cabellos, gritando y revolviéndose con furia, sin parecer ya ni siquiera una niña asustada.

Ahora, Astoria Greengrass no es más que un ratón intentando escapar del gato, que juega con la comida para divertirse antes de darle el zarpazo mortal.

* * *

Daphne sale del baño limpiándose los rastros de vómito de la boca con el puño del pijama.

Ha vuelto a soñar con _aquel_ día. Han pasado ya dos semanas desde entonces, y no ha habido ni una sola noche en que la joven haya podido librarse de las pesadillas. El rostro del padre Benedict sigue grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Igual que el aspecto de su hermana cuando la vio por primera vez después de que todo terminara.

Draco Malfoy se quedó atrás y bajó al sótano para sacarla de ahí. Del mismo modo que Theodore, se separó de ellos sin hacer ruido, sin delatar su ausencia hasta que no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué ocurrió ahí abajo, pero cuando el edificio estaba en ruinas y había dejado de temblar, salió con Astoria en brazos, sucio, herido y aterrado.

La muchacha chilló, se retorció y arañó al rubio hasta hacerle sangre, intentando que la soltara (algo que él, en cualquier caso, no hizo). Tenía la ropa hecha jirones, la trenza rubia deshecha y los ojos grises abiertos y desorbitados. No reconocía a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana mayor, y sólo se calmó cuando Greg perdió la paciencia y la aturdió. Poco después, fue Theo el que tuvo que aturdir a Draco, cuando el rubio se irguió y empezó a gritar improperios a su corpulento amigo por haber hecho que Astoria perdiese el conocimiento.

Astoria es la que peor está, pero la realidad es que ninguno lo lleva bien. Blaise tampoco ha dicho una palabra sobre lo que ocurrió cuando se quedó encerrado en esa habitación, pero se negó a que utilizasen la magia para curar sus manos y pasó varios días sin salir de su casa, y desde que lo hizo intenta olvidarlo ahogándose en el alcohol y en Pansy, que también da un respingo cada vez que observa la cicatriz de la mordida que tiene en la mano.

Greg ni siquiera habla. La única parte de su rostro que delata su tormento son sus ojos, tan oscuros como cuando murió Vin. Se pasa el día en silencio, escuchando lo que los demás tienen que decir, y sin aportar nada, sólo observando continuamente las esquinas de la habitación para asegurarse de que están vacías.

Respecto a Theodore, pese a que, aparentemente, el muchacho continúa tan impasible como siempre, Daphne sabe que también tiene su dosis de pesadillas. Desde _aquel_ día, han pasado dos noches juntos, y en ambas el joven se ha despertado agitado después de un sueño en absoluto pacífico, sin comprender nada y murmurando "Benedict" una y otra vez, alternándolo con el nombre de su novia cuando descubría que Daphne estaba a su lado y aferrándose a ella durante horas.

Daphne recorre el largo y oscuro pasillo de su casa, temblorosa, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Lleva la varita en alto y encendida, porque aunque ya está amaneciendo y la mansión de los Greengrass tiene amplios ventanales y está bien lejos de lo que queda del antiguo edificio del Ministerio, teme que, de alguna manera, el padre Benedict las haya seguido para cumplir la amenaza que Draco le impidió llevar a cabo. Acabar con Astoria.

Intentando convencerse de que nada de eso va a ocurrir, Daphne entra sin hacer ruido en la habitación de su hermana.

Encuentra a Astoria tumbada de lado en la cama, sumida en un sueño inquieto y murmurando palabras incomprensibles continuamente. El pelo rubio, suelto, se le pega a la cara por el sudor, y sus brazos están dispuestos alrededor de la almohada, temblorosos como toda ella y más delgados que de costumbre. Daphne le acaricia la mejilla mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.

La joven sabe que la causa del estado de su hermana son las pociones para dormir. Son el único modo de hacer que Astoria logre conciliar el sueño, porque se niega a cerrar los ojos, temiendo que cuando lo haga _él_ vuelva, pero a cambio le impiden despertar de las pesadillas que la acosan, que con toda seguridad son más horribles que las de su hermana mayor.

Le acaricia el pelo rubio, preguntándose cuándo tendrá a su hermana de vuelta. Porque, cuando Astoria despierta, lo único que hace, además de garabatear cosas cuyo significado nadie salvo ella comprende, es interrogar a quien esté en la habitación en ese momento sobre qué ocurrió con el padre Benedict. Daphne le ha asegurado en muchas ocasiones que no va a volver, pero Astoria sigue tan aterrada como cuando despertó después de que Greg la aturdiera, aquella fatídica noche de diciembre.

Otras veces, Astoria pregunta por Draco Malfoy. A Daphne no le hace mucha gracia eso, porque está propiciando que el rubio pase más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con su hermana (hecho que está haciendo tambalearse el acuerdo por el cual Astoria ha de casarse con ese ricachón italiano en unos años). Aunque, por otra parte, quizá así sus padres decidan permitir a su hermana pequeña elegir con quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Daphne sentiría celos, pero de todos modos ella debe casarse con un hombre al que quiere, así que no tiene ninguna queja al respecto.

Como si la hubiera invocado, Astoria se remueve en ese instante. Parpadea varias veces y luego se incorpora temblando, con la respiración agitada. Por suerte, parece calmarse un poco cuando descubre a su hermana a su lado.

—Buenos días, Astoria—la saluda con suavidad.

—Hola—responde ella, con la voz débil, apagada. No ha vuelto a ser la muchacha risueña y entusiasta a la que sus amigos están acostumbrados, ni tampoco la princesita delicada que ven sus padres en sus rasgos angelicales, desde _entonces_—. ¿Está cerca?

Daphne suspira, sabiendo lo que ha de hacer ahora.

—No, Astoria. Está muy lejos. Ya no volverá a hacerte daño.

—Si lo hizo una vez, puede hacerlo más—replica la menor, y sus ojos grises brillan con lágrimas de terror, haciendo que Daphne se pregunte por enésima vez qué diablos pasó en ese sótano, y que unos segundos más tarde sienta un alivio egoísta al pensar que está mejor sin saberlo—. Daphne, no quiero que venga, no quiero verlo más.

—No vas a volver a verlo. De verdad.

—Pero… ¿y si…?

—Astoria, no pienso dejar que _eso_ se te vuelva a acercar.

Por suerte, Astoria parece contentarse con esa respuesta, lo cual ayuda a que Daphne se sienta un poco mejor. Hoy ha costado menos tranquilizar a su hermana. La abraza y besa su cabello rubio con dulzura. Puede que ella no sea tan valiente como cualquier Gryffindor, pero Daphne tiene bien claro que no va a permitir que nadie vuelva a herir a su hermana de ninguna de las maneras.

—Daphne—la llama Astoria en voz baja.

—Dime.

—¿Draco va a venir?

Daphne se separa de ella y le acaricia la mejilla. Observa los ojos grises de su hermana, que parecen saltones desde que sólo come porque la obligan y lo vomita todo unos minutos más tarde. Y desea volver a tener frente a ella a la niña irritante que la seguía a todos lados.

—Creo que sí. Y también Theo, y Pansy y Blaise y Greg.

—Pero, ¿Draco va a venir?—insiste su hermana.

—Por supuesto—Daphne no podría estar más segura de sus palabras. Lo que quiera que ocurriese en el sótano del antiguo edificio del Ministerio ha creado un lazo de una naturaleza tan extraña como poderosa entre su hermana y el rubio. Draco busca a Astoria, y Astoria busca a Draco, y los dos se entienden y están tranquilos juntos. Su hermana sonríe un poco—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No.

—Te estás quedando en los huesos—la riñe la mayor con suavidad.

—Daphne—la llama Astoria de nuevo, ignorando la pulla. Ella ladea la cabeza para darle a entender que la está escuchando—. ¿Estoy loca?

Daphne se muerde el labio al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana; y, sobre todo, al meditarla.

—No—responde tras unos segundos, convencida, dándole un beso en la frente—. No, Astoria, no estás loca. Estás asustada. Pero si no comes, acabarás por estarlo—agrega, vislumbrando una oportunidad para convencer a su hermana—. El cerebro necesita energía.

—Sólo lo dices para que coma—replica Astoria, demostrando que efectivamente es tan sagaz como siempre.

Daphne sonríe un poco.

—En parte—admite—. Voy a pedirle a Twist que te traiga el desayuno, ¿sí?—sale de la habitación de su hermana antes de obtener una respuesta, porque sabe que probablemente será negativa.

Cuando vuelve, unos minutos más tarde, encuentra a Astoria con su diario sobre las rodillas, escribiendo algo. Daphne no le pregunta por ello; no va a comprenderlo, y además no le interesa.

Sólo desea que eso ayude a su hermana a expulsar todo el horror que guarda en su interior.

Quizá, algún día, todos lo consigan.

* * *

_Notas de la _autora: Este segundo y último capítulo tiene 4.863 palabras clavadas. Que, sumadas a las 4890 del primero, hacen un total de 9.753. El límite era 10.000, así que al menos en ese sentido creo que lo he hecho bien.

Y ahora paso a explicar la historia. Si tenéis ganas, leedla entera. Si no, con que bajéis rápidamente hay suficiente. Pero tenía que explicarla, porque es muy interesante. Veamos…

En el lugar en que hace unos años estuvo la Diputación de Granada y hoy se encuentran las oficinas del Catastro, en la Edad Media había una mezquita fúnebre. Con la llegada de los Reyes Católicos y la expulsión de los árabes de Al-Ándalus, ésta se derribó y se construyeron la Iglesia de la Magdalena y el convento de las Agustinas, que tenía su propio cementerio. Ya entonces ocurrían cosas extrañas: imágenes de santos que cambiaban de lugar, cuadros que se giraban… y suicidios en casas cercanas, de gente que temía "que algo los matase".

A finales del s. XIX, un político pasaba con su carro de caballos por la calle Mesones (donde está el edificio), y vio que estaban oficiando un funeral. Al parecer, el político se asustó e intentó acelerar, pero el carro volcó y los caballos se cayeron, aplastando y matando a varias personas, algunos de ellos niños. Después de eso, el político mandó cerrar la iglesia.

Unos años más tarde, en los setenta, una empresa textil, Woolworth, decidió establecer su sede ahí. Demolieron lo que ya había, y en las paredes encontraron esqueletos de bebés y fetos (la explicación es la que explica Theodore) y de niñas de corta edad (se cree que murieron cuando el carro se les cayó encima). Después de eso, construyeron otro edifico, que era un cubo de hormigón, muy oscuro y sin apenas ventanas. De hecho, le llamaban "el búnker".

Cuando comenzaron a trabajar ahí, empezaron los ruidos, las cosas que se caían y las puertas que se cerraban sin motivo aparente. Incluso hay testimonios de gente a la que algo invisible arrastraba por el suelo y personas que se caían por las escaleras y luego decían que _algo_ las había empujado. El guarda jurado, por las noches, apagaba todas las luces, y cuando volvía a hacer la ronda se las encontraba encendidas y cosas así. Absolutamente todos los empleados evitaban bajar al sótano, porque se encontraban "un poco raros".

Lo de la empresa fue un fracaso, y cerró al poco tiempo de abrir. El edificio estuvo un año abandonado, y a mediados de los ochenta empezaron a usarlo como sede de la Diputación provincial. Las quejas eran las mismas. Los funcionarios hasta dimitían, y no fue hasta ese momento que un periódico entrevistó a algunos y difundió la noticia por toda España. Metieron tanta presión a los políticos, que éstos llevaron a cabo una investigación oficial, quedándose varios expertos tres días y tres noches en el edificio.

Esas noches dieron para mucho: psicofonías (la más famosa, la de "_Una compa… ñía… Tengo una len… gua… Os arrepentiréis_"), un retrato robot del fantasma hecho a partir de una foto que –en teoría– le tomaron (que fue difundido por televisión, e identificado por una espectadora como un antepasado suyo, el padre Benito, último párroco de la Iglesia de la Magdalena), vídeos de cosas que se movía, se caían…

Unos años más tarde, el edificio se volvió a demoler, y lo que construyeron después (y que sigue hasta hoy) tiene muchos ventanales y balcones, para "liberar a los fantasmas". Y se usa como oficina del Catastro. Pero los que trabajan ahí siguen diciendo que pasan cosas extrañas, que el padre Benito sigue clamando por la profanación de ese lugar santo.

Y ahora, ya podéis saber qué es "real" y qué es producto de mi imaginación perversa y retorcida.

_Si me dan a elegir entre un favorito y un review, prefiero el review. ¿Por qué? Porque con el primero, sé que os ha gustado. Con el segundo, también puedo comprender por qué os ha gustado y descubrir qué puedo mejorar._


End file.
